It was love
by Moltie
Summary: It's the end. But there's still something that Percy needs to change. (BAHAH MY OTP IS ALMOST REAL I CAN'T I AM CRYING SO HARD ok) This how the last book will end, believe me.


But it wasn't the end. Not yet. Percy had only had his eyes on him for a few seconds, a few glances that he could easily have ignored as nothing but it was there, it was right there and he couldn't do anything about it. Not now.

"I feel like I'm an episode of One Tree Hill." Annabeth laughs suddenly and Percy blinks, looking over to her. Through dust and wind and sand, she stands before him and Percy has to blink again, see if she really is giving him that look that he thinks she's giving him, if she's watching what he is watching.

"What do you mean?" He asks, and suddenly she puts her hand on his shoulder. She's really close, and her voice is soft as well as her grey eyes as she speaks again.

"Percy. We saved the world. Again. And now when you're dreams are coming true… Who do you want next to you?"

Percy swallows, not able in the slightest to form words. He swallows again, trying to reply.

"I…"

Annabeth looks over again to where Nico is standing. He looks out of place, clothes worn and in threads but he's still smiling, fist bumping Jason and Leo like that's all he's ever been doing and Percy feels a lump in his throat.

"Seaweed brain, it's okay." Annabeth whispers and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay."

Percy looks at her. They've been through hell and back and here she is, ending it all.

"I… I didn't mean to…"

"Hey." Annabeth says, laughing and kissing his cheek. "It's been nice, okay? But I think both you and I know where this will end. And it isn't like this. So I ask you again, Brooke Davis-style, and I need you to be honest. When all your dreams are coming true, who do you want to standing next to you?"

Percy swallows. He wishes he could do more than swallow. But then it comes, words like only a whisper.

"Nico." He says, and as the word leave his lips it feels like a weight has been lifted off his heart, off his chest, off everything that's been weighing him down. Annabeth smile, like she's finally pleased.

"Go." She says, hugging him quickly again. "Go get him."

Percy hugs her back, and when she lets go he turns around, before he can think. And he runs.

It's like when he approaches, the other seems to know because Leo vanishes with Jason, and Nico is left and Percy runs to him, halting just in front of him, as Nico looks surprised.

"Percy." He says, and Percy shakes his head, not really knowing why.

"It's you." He says, and Nico looks even more confused.

"What?"

"It's you." Percy says, cupping his cheek, feeling the roughness of his cheekbones and he could get used to that feeling. He really could. "When all my dreams come true, you're standing… Uh, something. I don't know, it was a One Tree Hill-thing."

Nico laughs nervously, Percy still cupping his cheek.

"I don't understand." He admits, and Percy leans in, their lips only inches apart.

"I don't need anything else but you." Percy whispers, wondering if the others are watching them, realizing that he doesn't care. "I feel…"

"Percy, what are you saying?" Nico asks and there's a tear in his eye that Percy want to catch on his thumb. He does so.

"I think… that what I'm saying is, that I…"

"This can't be happening." Nico whispers, as he suddenly realizes what is going on. "You can't be…"

"I am." Percy says, moving even closer, their lips so close now it's a miracle they aren't touching yet. "Gods, Nico di Angelo, I am in love with you."

Another tear trickle down Nico's chin, and then another one. Percy cups his face with both his hands, brushing his thumbs to wipe those tears as well.

"You are." Nico whispers and Percy nods.

"I am."

"I can't believe that…"

And Percy cuts him off, finally kissing him. Finally tasting his lips that are cold but warm at the same time, tasting him for all he's worth, tasting Nico who tastes strangely like syrup and caramel and joy, tasting Nico as Nico kisses him back, their tongues dancing slightly together in their half opened mouths.

"I'm taking you home." Percy whisper as they break the kiss. "No more running. No more feeling like you don't belong. You belong. With me."

Nico smiles. He opens his mouth to respond, to say something but Percy doesn't let him.

Instead he kisses him again, and again.

And another time.


End file.
